With the ever increasing popularity of portable electronic devices, such as cordless telephones and personal organizers, a higher priority is being placed upon designing these devices in lightweight and compact forms that are readily portable. While a user may enjoy the portability of these devices, he may still require carrying several devices at the same time in order to have two way voice communication and data communication at his disposal. Having to carry separate devices for a cordless telephone and personal organizer can be cumbersome for the user. Furthermore, these devices typically require separate chargers, and the disarray often associated with having multiple devices having multiple chargers can become quite inconvenient to the user. Hence, there is a need for a portable communication device that incorporates two way voice and data communication.